


Balanching Act

by Garchomp445



Series: Fire Emblem Polyship Week 2017 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Gerome and Inigo have a nice chat in a bakery, after a long leave of absence.Thursday, Sept. 7th: Bonds / Family / Home





	Balanching Act

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? the title is a pun on 'blanching', 'cause inigo gets nervous, and 'balancing'?

Inigo jumps off the carriage with a hasty, “Thank you!” and waves the carriage driver off as he bolts into the corner shop. Somewhere above, Gerome has been waiting just a bit too long for him. He practically slams open the door, then stops stiff and plasters his smile back on as the proprietor takes notice from behind the counter. Inigo steps forward, saying,

“Hello! How is today treating you?”

The person behind the counter raises an eyebrow, “You’re more enthusiastic than our usual customers!”  
“Aha, yes, I was actually wondering if you’ve heard of my friend ‘Gerome’?” Inigo is smiling, one hand on the countertop, as pleasant and presentable as possible.

“He’s just by the window, actually. You better get him something nice to apologize.”

Inigo chuckles lightly, and stares into the counter. “What’s the best apology biscuit?”

He takes out his coin purse as the owner selects a few muffins, and asks, “Does Gerome tell you much?”

“No.” A plate of muffins is presented to Inigo, “But I know a date when I see one.”

Inigo blushes, gives his thanks, then goes back to the front of the shop. Sure enough, Gerome is sitting alert at a table, beautiful face on full display. Inigo nearly swoons before he even joins him. Inigo snarks,

“You didn’t feel the need to say hi?”

Gerome’s gaze drifts over to Inigo, and he states, “You’re nearly an hour late.”

Inigo sits down, displaying the muffins, “I’m really sorry Gerome, it’s been such a busy week and everything, how have you been?”

“Fine.” Inigo smirks, “Honestly. There’s not much to tell. I want to hear how the others have been.”

Gerome relaxes into his chair, and takes the darkest, most chocolate muffin. Inigo smiles,

“Well, buckle in, my friend, because we’ll be here all day!” Gerome raises an eyebrow, “Owain is psyched constantly, if you could believe that, and he’s gotten into a new, possibly sillier bit than last time! He’s running around with tomes, declaring his ‘Dark, mystic powers’ to be the greatest in the land, but he really is doing some cool magic with his mom.” Inigo waves a hand, “He and Brady have always been homebodies,”

“You say that, but are you still touring with your mom?”

Inigo laughs, “No, actually! I’m my own man! I did a solo performance in Ylisstol, and with Owain backstage,” he sighs, “Why, let’s just say that those dancing outfits don’t have much in the way of coverage!”

“You’re trying to make me jealous.”

Inigo beams, “You better believe it! So Owain is just fine. It really seems like becoming a bookworm is his calling. Brady’s in Themis still, but he assures me that he’ll be stepping out of his mom’s wing eventually. I went on a date with him in this picturesque field, and he’s as mannerless as ever, but he did prepare these wonderful finger sandwiches, and his big, strong arms.” Gerome stares pointedly, “Haha, I’ll stop! We also performed at a large opera house, his melodic violin provided me a carpet of sound to dance around!

“Then, of course, for the most inconvenient one to visit, Laurent is actually holed up in wyvern valley, if you’ll believe that!”

Gerome smirks, “I would, since we’re planning to live there.”

“Oh, see, when someone asks you ‘how’ve you been’,” Inigo is lounging back, feet nearly on the table, “That’s the kind of stuff they’re asking about! So, anyway, Laurent has made a fortress out of books in his tower. If I said that Owain was turning into a book worm, Laurent takes that insult down and writes a fifteen-page thesis on why that’s an insensitive remark. I did manage to pull him away from an experiment he and Minerva were doing, and did a show in a local pub.”

“How is Minerva?”

“Great! She’s energetic, has strong jaws,” Inigo flinches, “But it would be a lie to say that she isn’t showing her age. She shed a whole bunch of scales, but Laurent managed to figure it out in his piles of books.”

Gerome glares into his muffin, “I shouldn’t have left after all.”

Inigo reaches across for his hand, “Gerome, this is when you have to trust your boyfriends. You’re learning so much out here, right?”

He sighs. Inigo smiles, “Hey, are you going to watch me at the opera hall tonight?”

“Of course. Are you going to stay the night?”

“I think I can slip sleeping with the most beautiful man I know into my schedule somewhere.” Inigo beams, blushing slightly from his own boldness.

Gerome takes his face and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this was so nice and peaceful.
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos and comments!


End file.
